Shared Dreams
by ImmCuteLittleHobbit
Summary: This is what happens when I have writers block and felt the need to write a story. So, Alucard and Pip go to New Zealand and Japan for a three week vacation. Asinine randomness ensues. I so totally need a life. The title explains this little story.


Pip and Alucard walked in silence for quite some time. They both were told to be in Integra's office in thirty minutes. Alucard wasn't being his usual troll self and Pip obviously was troubled by something. Alucard broke the silence, "what's wrong, Pip? You obviously have something bothering you." Pip shook his head, "nothing. I'm fine." Alucard walked in front of Pip and blocked his way. "Bullshit. I'm not moving until you start talking. If you need to tell me later that's fine, I understand. I need to know what the hell is bothering you so damn much." Pip sighed and looked down at his feet. "Later. Plus, we don't want to keep Integra waiting," Pip smiled a bit, "she might tell us we are going on a three week vacation." Alucard smiled as well, "that would be nice. Fine, let's not waste any more time then, shall we?"

"Both of you haven't been acting like yourselves lately. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you both get a vacation. You get to spend three weeks in wherever you two desire. I want you to tell me where you want to go by tomorrow afternoon so I can get the tickets and so forth. Where is Seras?" They both shrugged. "She left in a hurry right after the mission, master," replied the vampire, "she never said where she was going. Just, left." Integra sighed, "Very well then, you're dismissed. And Alucard, stay out of my head as much as possible while on vacation please." Alucard bowed, "yes master."

"I say we go to New Zealand." Alucard looked down at Pip, "Why? Is your problem in New Zealand?" Pip nodded, "Yes." Alucard shrugged, "We have to find something to do there then. So, are you going to tell me now?" Pip nodded, "Let's get to your basement first."

Integra realized she left her gun in Alucard's basement, so she decided to go get it before she forgot.

* * *

"So, you have a vampire niece that was born nineteen years ago, you recently found out she existed and is in trouble. Interesting, what's her name?" Pip looked down at his hands, "Alison Mia Bernadotte. She usually goes by Ally, but all her close friends call her either Mia or Molly. I'm told she is good at doing impersonations of the SMA versions of Molly, Serena, Zoisite, Beryl, Amy, and Rei. She is in a band the last time I spoke with her on the phone." Alucard raised an eyebrow in surprise, "really? What instrument?" Pip looked up, "Guitar, keyboard, violin, and sometimes the drums. They alternate between instruments, though she is recognized as the rhythm guitarist and the keyboard player. They're called The Replacements. There are eleven of them, two guys, and nine girls. Antonio is the bassist and Marshall is the drummer. Marshall is on hiatus because his mom is very ill and can't take care of herself. She took his place and Adele took her place, and no she isn't the singer. Setsuna, Persephone, and Gandraya are lead singers as well as the DJ, lead guitarist, and the two main violinists." Alucard suddenly realized who he was talking about. "I've heard of them! They are really good. Also, the girls are very hot. Don't Chi-Lan, Ashlyn, and Tiffany mainly play the cello and hand held harps?" Pip nodded, "yup. Ashlyn plays a flute and Setsuna plays a circular flute that transforms into a bracelet once on her arm, as well. You've got to admit, though, Chi-Lan does look like you." Alucard took the last sip of blood that was in his wine glass. "I've noticed. What type of trouble is Ally in? And where can I get one of those bracelet flutes? Those are cool looking." Pip smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"She, Persephone, Adele, and Setsuna found a file containing important documents belonging to Millennium in an old abandoned hotel. Apparently, Millennium has a small base in New Zealand and used that hotel as a base of operations. They were looking for a place they could restore and use as a studio and their living quarters. The abandoned hotel was perfect. It was when they were restoring the hotel when they found the document file lying underneath a small pile of wood." Pip pulled out the file and handed it to Alucard. The vampire took several minutes to look through the files. "Hmm, I suppose we should tell Integra, but I don't feel like it." Integra, standing at the end of the stairwell the whole time, leaned against the wall. "Oh really?" The pair looked up at Integra, shocked. "How long have you been here master?" Integra rolled her eyes, "I've been here this whole entire time, and you're just now noticing me?" She shook her head. Integra spotted why she came down there for on the end table next to Alucard and went to retrieve it. "Give me the damn file, please." Alucard reluctantly gave her the file. She took the file and put her gun in her belt. "Aren't you going to use a proper holster?" the vampire asked despite having seen no holster on her. "What," Integra asked, "decided to be Troll Alucard again?" Alucard smiled, "I'm just concerned for your safety master, nothing more." Integra scowled, "Oh shut up! I watched you play with the safety! I'll come with you to New Zealand as Seras' replacement and help you two find Ally."

* * *

"Were either of you expecting visitors?" Pip asked as a helicopter landed next to their jet. Both shook their heads. A small, petite, young Asian looking girl with snowy white hair and had creamy skin that matched (she wasn't pasty white, mind you, she did have some color) got out of the helicopter and walked toward the trio. She looked no older than a young teenager, but, as Pip noticed, she had boobs bigger than any young teenager he's ever seen. He pegged her as nineteen or twenty year old. She stood at about 4' 11", had a strapless sun dress that flattered her body type. The color, a light amaranth pink, also looked perfect on her. She liked Avatar: The Last Airbender by the way she styled her hair. She wore her hair like Princess Yue. Instead of traditional waterbender hair jewelry, she wore silk ribbons. She wore a light pink proposal necklace with the waterbender symbol on it. The silk is the same color as the ribbons in her hair. Her lace up stilettos was light pink as well. She had no other jewelry other than her three gold earrings and her gold ring with a heart shaped amethyst on her right hand. Her irises were a cloudy green, the cloudiness indicative of blindness.

When she spoke, she spoke with a Japanese lilt. "You must be Integra Hellsing," she turned to Integra, folded her hands, and bowed, "I am honored to meet you Integra-Sama." Integra blushed. "Where are my manners today? I am Terumi Haruka Nagano, but everyone calls me Tiffany." She straightened up and fixed her hair a bit. "Are you blind?" asked Pip. Tiffany nodded, "yes sir. I know where Seras is being held." Alucard raised an eyebrow, "in New Zealand?" Tiffany shook her head. "No, Alucard-Sama. She is being held in Japan. My cousin saw her being forced into a car three nights ago. He noticed she had a Hellsing uniform on and followed them to an old supply warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. He then called me and told me to go to you directly." Alucard, meanwhile, was feeling rather smug about his current title. "Pip," Integra said, "will you come with us to Tokyo with Terumi-Sama, or will you go find Ally?" Terumi rubbed her nose for a second with two fingers for a second, "oh Ally is alright at the moment. She, we are still being watched by what is left of Millennium though. She is at the hospital recovering from syphilis. What? That's what the doctor said. Honest!" Alucard, tried to keep from laughing, "are you sure you heard right?" Terumi nodded, "yes, I heard fine. My English is perfect if that's what you're getting at. Oh, by the way, don't ask why I was brought in a helicopter for. The hospital isn't that far from here. I think it's the closest one to the Hellsing Mansion." Integra smiled and shook her head, "Pip, go get her please. We won't leave without you." Pip nodded and walked off. "Now," Integra said to herself, "what to do with the helicopter."

* * *

Finding Ally wasn't hard. She was with a group of kids in the lobby, and the only ginger. It was her turn to play the piano. They were head banging to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. They were all going home today, and that made them a little sad. They all had fun while at the hospital. It was the most fun they ever had at a hospital. After the song was done, the kids said their good-byes and left to go home. Ally left to go to her room. Pip followed her to her room. He told the nurse at the desk that he was here to pick Ally up. "Are you her father?" she asked. Pip shook his head, "no, I'm her uncle. Is she really ready to leave?" The nurse nodded, "no, but that's unfortunately not my call. The infection is slowly spreading up her leg. We are keeping the infection from spreading faster, but she has several infections in her leg. It will take at least three more days to completely identify and treat all of the infections." Pip sighed, "Can you see if you can keep her here for three more days?" The nurse smiled and nodded, "yes, I was just about to do that when you walked up." Pip returned the smile, "I'll be in her room then." They both parted ways, one going to Ally, and the other going to Ally's doctor. Ally was fortunate to have a whole room herself. She was in the middle of packing when Pip came in. "Knock, knock." Ally jumped and turned around as fast as she could. Pip was leaning on the threshold of the door, looking at his nails. "Uncle?" Pip smiled and opened his arms up, "what, no hug?" Ally smiled and ran and squeezed the life out of him. Pip kissed her on the top of her head and picked her up. "Stay off your feet chéri. I don't want the infection to get worse." Ally looked up at him, "I thought it was syphilis." The nurse came in with Alucard in tow. "She will stay for three more days." Ally was sad; she had plans to go see The Hobbit. "But I have tickets to go see The Hobbit." She pulled out two tickets. "Do you have any one to go with?" Alucard asked the mini Pip. She shook her head. "Then I will go with you then. Can she go?" The nurse nodded, "yes. Let me change her bandage first."

Alucard, holding a sleeping Ally, came in as Pip woke up. "Have you stayed up this whole time?" Pip shook his head, "it's two in the morning, where were you?" Alucard laid Alison down and started to undress her. "We were at a Hobbit party. She was selected to be in the Hobbit Gangnam Style music video because she was the best dancer and is really short. She stayed mainly with Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and their friends, though. But it's all good." Pip stroked Ally's cheek, careful not to wake her. "Was she in any pain?" Alucard shook his head, "no. She was fine all day. I didn't expect her to look a lot like you; then again, I've never seen a close up of her before." Pip smiled, still stroking her face. "I get asked if she's my daughter all the time. She's the only family I have." Alucard finished putting her jammies on and kissed her head. "Come on; let's get home, Integra's most likely wondering where we are."

* * *

Integra was fast asleep on Alucard's chair with a little Gir wearing a pig suit plushy and matching Gir jammies. Alucard lifted Integra up and put her on his new couch. "Sleep tight, master-chan." He tucked her in and went to his chair. He took off most of his cloths and neatly put them in the hamper Integra forced him to get. Alucard was debating whether or not he wanted to sleep naked when he heard footsteps. "Master, is that you?" Terumi poked her head in his walk in closet. "No, I heard you come in and didn't recognize the voice, so I thought you were a creeper." Terumi walked over to Alucard and hugged him. "Do you have food?" Alucard picked up an Oreo box and gave it to Terumi. "Do you like Uh-Oh Oreo's?" Terumi nodded, "yes, that will do." Terumi grabbed a few and put her head on Alucard's chest and ate the Oreo's. Alucard held her as she ate, grateful for bodily contact with a woman. "Is it normal of people in your family to be born with white hair?" Terumi nodded, "Yes. It's all too common for someone to be born with white hair. It's rare for hair to stay white after a few years. Including me, there have been ten documented cases, all happening in fifty year intervals. My grandmother is the only other person who was born with white hair in the last sixty-five years. No one else was born with white hair before and after I was born. I was named after the first two women born with white hair, Terumi and Haruka." Alucard was surprisingly tired. "I'm tired, Terumi, let's go to bed." Terumi nodded, "I'm using your coffin. I hope you don't mind." Alucard shook his head, "no. Shall we?" Terumi and Alucard walked to the coffin, Alucard naked, and crawled into the coffin. Terumi cuddled up next to Alucard and put her head on his chest. She was out like a light. Alucard soon followed Terumi into sleepy slumber.


End file.
